


It's Time

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Foxy Phil [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Animal Traits, Annoying Tony, Blue Balls, Bonding, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Edgeplay, Edging, Father-Son Relationship, Fennec Fox, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Headaches & Migraines, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Out, Napping, Phil Needs a Hug, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pillow Talk, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Skype, Soul Bond, Talking, failed attempt at smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint have been working on the insecurities, and it's been great. But there's one thing, one final push that's missing, but they don't know what it is. Luckily Phil's parents call at just the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More tags to be added.

The shrill sound if the phone rang through the apartment. Clint reached over quickly, trying to save Phil from waking up completely. "Hello?"

'Hello Clint.'

"Oh, Julie. How are you?"

'I'm fine dear, and how are you?'

"I'm great. Phil's fine too, he's taking a little nap, kind of half awake half asleep."

'Aww. He still does that, it's precious isn't it?'

"Ma'am. Mind my language, it's fucking adorable."

A laugh traveled through the phone. 'Have you ever tried talking to him while he's like that? He'll stay asleep, but answer back, and laugh, then he won't remember anything when he wakes up all the way.'

"I'll have to try that sometime."

'Go ahead and try it now. If you're not talking directly to him he'll wake up. But one thing before I go. How is the whole insecure thing?'

Clint switch the phone to his other hand so he could play with Phil's hair, letting him slip a little further into sleep. "We've actually almost gotten over it entirely. But I still throw glances now and again. And I think there's a final push that's missing, but I don't know what it is."

'I think I know what it might be. Have Phillip awake at about six?'

"Yes ma'am. Thank you, you have a nice day too."

Clint hung up the phone, then looked down at the man curled in his lap. Ears laid flat above his head, tail swishing softly, short brief purrs sounding every once in a while. Phil's tail usually stayed still if he was asleep, unless you touched it then it would move.

So Phil was still a little awake. Clint leaned down to whisper gently. "Phil. Are you awake?"

The man curled up tighter and pressed back more firmly against Clint. "Yes. No." His words were slow and drawn out.

"Can you walk?"

Phil giggled to himself. "Walking. No thank you." He turned to stick his face into Clint's side.

"It was you're mom on the phone, she said hi."

"Mm. Hi Ma."

Clint chuckled. "She hung up already, baby."

Phil pouted. "And she didn't even talk to me."

"She said she's gonna call back later."

"Woohoo."

"I need you to be awake when she calls back, okay?"

"Mhm, yeah, okay. I'll wake up now. Hey, do you know that strawberries aren't berries, but bananas are." And sure enough Phil slowly slid from his lucid state. Forcing himself to sit up in Clint's lap. He sniffed twice, eyes still closed. Clint leaned up to catch Phil's lips in a kiss.

Clint licked across Phil's bottom lip. Phil moaned and pulled back, slowly blinking his eyes open. Clint smiled at Phil. "So strawberries aren't berries?"

"What?"

"You said strawberries aren't berries but bananas are."

"Well that's true, but when did I say that?"

Clint chuckled. "Never mind. Your mom called, she's gonna call back at six to talk to us."

"Did she say what about?"

"It's something about that last push we've been trying to figure out."

"Oh okay. Maybe my dad's going to help us. But for now..." Phil trailed off, and ground his hips into Clint's. "I want to, you know I do but, your parents are calling back in a couple minutes. There's nothing we can do in less than five minutes."

Phil looked over his should at the clock and sighed. "Fine." He got up from Clint's lap, walking into the kitchen to make a sandwich. He gave half to Clint and they waited.

By the time they finished their halves of sandwich, the phone rang. Clint was closer so he grabbed it. "Hello?"

'Hey there bud. Is Phil next to you?'

"Yes sir, he's awake too."

'Put me on speaker please.'

Clint put the phone on speaker after letting Phil know it was his dad. "Hey dad. Did you call to say you're cuter than me?"

'When don't I call to say that?'

"Sometimes you text me in the middle of the night."

'Yeah well, I'm cuter. Anyway, I hear you guys are stuck-ish. You feel like everything's perfect but there's a little something missing?'

"Yes but, you know how to text?"

'I know right. I forget how to use the microwave sometimes, but I will always remember how to text Phil, 'I'm cuter than you', with a little emoji.'

'Sometimes he sends a picture of his middle finger.'

"Hi mom."

'Hello dear. I think this would easier over video chat.'

The four of them stayed on the phone till they got Skype set up properly. As soon as they were sure they could see and here each other, Greg and Phil said, 'I'm cuter.' At the same time. Mature.

'Phil do you remember when I told you about when I was dating Todd.'

Phil nodded, and Clint didn't know that. "Greg I didn't know you were bi."

Greg laughed. 'Clint, I may be a childish, cuter than my son, adorable, idiot. But I was still a shield agent, I know how to hide stuff.'

'You know, I never got why you insist on saying you're cuter than Phil. He's your child.'

"He told me it was family tradition when I asked him. Apparently grandma use to do it to him, and her dad to her, and his dad to him. So on, and so forth down the Coulson line."

'That's weird.'

"Turning into miniature foxes is weird, but you choose the parent child cuteness rivalry to be weird."

Julie just watched Phil. She waited for it to really sink in. "You're right, that is the weird part."

"We got really off topic."

'Right. I was dating this guy, and I loved him. There's a point in a relationship for our family, where the love reaches a certain level. Once you reach that level, and the feelings are fully reciprocated, both parties start to feel like how you guys do. Like you've made it, but something's missing. After a week of this you'll transition into another phase. Phil, you'll start to feel a very deep need, a craving, to be with Clint in any way. Clint you'll only feel it a little. This didn't happen with me and Todd, he didn't love me like I did him.'

"Wait so, it's like a heat period?"

'Sort of. You will have random burst of lust. But the need for sex is not an absolute necessity, that can't be ignored. I advise you guys take a weeks leave to be together, the not being together is what'll drive you insane. Like your mother on her period,' Greg got smacked on the back of his head. 'You'll be either be incredibly angry, and irritated, snapping at people for everything. Or you'll be really depressed, and sad, you won't want anyone but each other, and Phil, you might cry.'

"When does it start?" Clint asked.

'It's usually a week after the missing feeling starts, but everyone's is different. Me and Julie's started two weeks after that.'

"So we can't time it. What if it starts while we're at work." Phil's been told about this, but never the real affect it had on people.

Greg started to stroke his fox ears, just to preoccupy himself. 'You'll have about five minutes to get to each other before the emotions flood.'

'And it hurts. Your heart clenches, and the pain of the headache makes you exhausted. But you can't sleep, or pass out, because it won't let you.'

It finally clicked in Phil's head, and Clint seemed to be realizing it too. "It's the soul bond forming."

Greg sighed. 'Yes, but I don't like calling it that. I rather call it 'The Time'.'

Clint's heard of this before, but he doesn't know much about it. "What exactly happens?"

'You'll be able to know when the other needs you, or what they're feeling. You're basically becoming one, kind of thing. You can't read each others minds sadly.'

"Why don't you like using the actual name, dad?"

'I think the real name sounds to scary. Soul Binding.' He cringed a little.

"That does sound extremely serious. Seriousness just isn't your thing so much, huh Greg?"

'It's not only that. It puts so much pressure on you. All you have to do is stay together for a week. And sometimes hearing the name, breaks couples up. Like no wrong can happen during this moment, or its all over. That happened to your grandma in her first serious relationship. Some people get paranoid and think they're not ready, because it's like an internal marriage. But the Soul Bond doesn't happen unless you're ready. Freaks people out.'

Clint nodded. Having the real name was kind of threatening. Like if you did one wrong thing during this, your whole relationship was gone. But that didn't seem to be the case.

'Don't let yourselves be too far away from one another for too long. You can go anywhere in the apartment and you'll be fine.'

"We've been meaning to get some time off together anyway." Phil smiled at Clint. "Thank you guys for calling. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't."

'It's really not that bad. Have a nice time together. And Phil.' Greg looked like there was something important for Phil to hear. "Yes dad?"

'I'm cuter than you.'

The screen went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than the first. Nothing serious.

A few seconds after Clint closed the laptop Phil's phone rang. He checked the caller id then answered. "Yes, mom."

'Your dad's a childish fool, he didn't want you guys to see him cry so he hung up.'

"Why is he crying?"

'He said it's because his little fox is growing up.'

"Why aren't you like this, you're the mom."

'Yes, but he's the one who's also a fox. Do you boys have anymore questions, I'll ask your dad through the bathroom door.'

Phil let Clint pull him up, and to the bedroom. "The bathroom again, huh?"

'His favorite hiding place. Why? I haven't the slightest idea.'

Phil chuckled, not arguing when Clint started to undress him and put him back in his sleep clothes. "Does the bond ever take more than two weeks to start?"

'Greg says no. At the very maximum, it's two weeks.'

"Ask her, how will we know when it starts?"

"Clint wants to know, how will we know that it's started?"

Phil's dad was back on the phone, he sounded a little stuffy, tired, and his voice was raw. He really was crying. 'You might not know until your emotions set in. There's no distinct way to know, because some people feel it, some people don't. Your mother felt it start, but I didn't.'

'The longing just felt constant, thinking about him, and wanting to be with him in that moment.'

Clint sighed, that wasn't very convenient. "Well, I don't have anymore questions."

"Me either. Is there anything else, we absolutely need to know."

'Not that I can think of. If I do think if something I'll call. And, please call us when it starts and you're both home together. Don't take any missions, just in case. Take leave, don't bring home work, Phil. Focus, on each other.'

"Okay, dad. I love you guys too, tell mom I said bye, and Clint says bye too. Those exact words huh? No, no, I'm not judging you. I'm questioning you. Bye dad."

Phil smiled softly at his phone. His dad was a sap. He crawled up under the covers into Clint's arms. Tucking his head under Clint's chin.

They were both sleeping peacefully, cuddled together when Phil's phone vibrated. It was three in the morning. The shaking of the phone on the wood of the table woke him up. Phil pulling away to grab the device woke Clint up.

"What is it?"

"It's my dad. He forgot something. 'Phil wake up Clint if he's asleep, I forgot to tell you guys that after the bond, Phil. You'll be able to get pregnant.'"

"Oh okay." Clint laid back down, settling back in the covers. "Wait what? Pregnant?"

"Yeah I learned that when I was really young, and it kind of settled in the back of my mind. I, as well as other gay men who can change into an animal, can get pregnant after we bond. Do you want to talk about it now, or after we bond?"

"I think we should wait till after we get the whole thing settled you know?"

"Alright. We'll scold my dad for forgetting something like this tomorrow. You're taking this surprisingly well."

"You turn into a miniature, hyperactive, adorable little fox, and I work for shield. I've gotten use to a lot of surprises. And to be honest, I've heard of the whole male pregnancy thing before, it's not like the world doesn't know about you guys." Clint wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, pulling the man closer to him.

"Fair enough." Phil purred gently when one of Clint's hands started scratching, and rubbing his ears.

"Why is Greg even up right now?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

\---___---___---

After sleep without anymore interruptions, and a ton of coffee, the two headed to Fury's office. Explaining the situation to Fury was easier than expected. He actually cut them off as soon as he figured out what the conversation was about.

"Your mom called and explained everything. Then your dad called me back at too damn early o'clock, to tell me that you could get pregnant. Which I already know, I've seen it before."

"Did a little research after that encounter huh, Nick?"

"It is required that you put your species in your personal files, of course I have to know if you guys need specific time off, or benefits."

Clint was sitting silently, he was still tired. Falling back to sleep was harder than he thought it would be. The whole pregnancy thing kept him up for a while. He knew about it, and accepted it. Even seen it himself a few times in the circus.

But the thought of making, and having a child with the one he loves most in the world, was exhilarating. Thoughts of finding out, Phil getting a belly and Clint taking care of him, the birth, and the actual baby, ran through Clint's head.

"For the next two weeks, if it takes that long, neither of you will be take, or be given any missions, you'll just help out around here. When it starts, you have explicit permission from me, to stop what you're doing, and go to each other. Let me know when you've gotten together and calmed down from the emotions, and you'll start your weeks leave."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Fury midden, then looked at Phil a little confused. "Why, is Greg up, so damn early?"

"I really, don't know."

\---___---___---

Phil was in his office, getting rid of paperwork he'd have to do tomorrow. Clint was busy working with the range master, or R&D with some weapons.

Both of them hoped that the deep longing feeling would happen to one of them, so that nothing serious went down. A publicly displayed breakdown was just not good. Either of them being sad, or angry, was not beneficial to anyone who might be around.

Phil sighed, running a hand through his hair. But the end result was them bonding, he smiled. If they don't feel it when it happens, hopefully they're not too far apart.

There was a knock pulling him out if his thoughts. He gave whoever it was permission to come in. Being so engrossed his work, and his blissed-out thoughts of finding the one, to bond with. To have a baby with, start a family with. To happily want to have him see his parents.

He didn't notice it was Clint's knock. Clint called him out on being so distracted today. "The bond didn't start did it?"

Phil chuckled. "No, I don't think so. I did some family research earlier, and usually the feeling during a bond, is wanting to be with your lover, or that something's off and the only thing that comes to mind is your lover, or a really deep longing that you don't know what it's for."

Clint stepped around Phil's desk to sit against the edge of it, directly in front of Phil. "I'm going to assume that bond feelings run in families?"

"They're typically the same, yes. How was weapons trial?" Phil pressed his face into Clint's stomach. One of hands dropping to grab his own.

Clint pulled Phil over to the couch. "Pretty good. Some new guns need a little tweaking, but other than that they're great."

Phil nodded, letting Clint move him as he pleased. He ended up, pretty much on top of Clint, head resting on the man's broad chest. A hand ran over the top of his head, then settled to rub and press against the soft spot behind his ear. "I sometimes wish you could let at least the tail out. But I get why you don't like to, it makes sense."

"I'm sorry. It's just, my reputation as a badass would diminish quite a bit if people knew I was a Fennec Fox of all things."

"It's pretty cute." Clint pressed a little harder against the spot he'd been rubbing. Phil let out a moaning purr kind of sound, and Clint eased off some. "Sorry. Didn't mean to try and start anything."

"I know you forget certain trigger spots, but you're going to kill me one of these days. Death by unintentional pleasure overload." Phil licked a stripe up Clint's neck.

"Phil Coulson. Are you initiating sex at work?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Phil pushed himself up to kiss Clint. He ground into Clint when the man sucked on his tongue. A hand slipped in his suit pants to play with his ass.

Clint squeezed the firm muscle. He adjusted his hold to press against Phil's hole. Phil moaned, pushing back against Clint's hand, and grinding into Clint.

Phil tried to concentrate on helping Clint too, but the catch of Clint's finger against his dry hole was helping a lot. Sometimes Clint would push his finger a little harder, increasing the pressure without actually slipping inside.

Clint continued fondling his boyfriend as he pleased. He pressed as hard as he could against Phil's hole without going inside. Phil moaned, pulling away to lick and nip at Clint's neck. Clint cursed throwing his head back and sporadically pressing or rubbing his finger against Phil.

His hips jerked up while Phil's ground down, working together to make friction and pressure. It was hard to get Clint really aroused by playing with his neck, because Phil didn't want to leave any marks. Switching to another tactic, he worked a hand between them.

Clint let out a deep, hoarse moan when unexpectedly, a hand cupped his hard cock through his pants. It rubbed and squeezed just right, occasionally brushing across the head. Phil went back to kissing Clint, twining their tongues together, and sucking on the muscle.

Phil took his other hand to fondle his own perineum. Stroking and putting pressure on the sensitive area. He pulled back from the heated kiss. Panting as he tried to get his breath back. His face was flushed, and he was breathing hard. His eyes were glazed over and his pupils were blown wide.

Clint's state was pretty much the same, but he wasn't as red, and he was breathing easier. He could also form coherent thoughts. "You don't have lube in here do you?"

"You know I don't. What about you, you usually carry some with you right?"

"The one day you decide to play along, I forget to bring it."

"Are you serious?"

"This is your fault too."

"I didn't say it was your fault, we're going to have to do it like this then." Phil pulled Clint's hand put of his pants and put it his crotch. Clint got the hint and started to stroke Phil through his slacks while Phil did the same to him.

He undid Phil's belt and unbuttoned his pants. Phil moaned as Clint's hand slid inside his underwear to grab hold of his cock. Clint jerked Phil slow and firm at first. But progressively tightened his grip and sped up.

Phil panted, and whined, gently thrusting his hips.His concentration was shot, and he couldn't help Clint through his own arousal. He twisted his face slightly, and clasped a hand on Clint's wrist. "What's wrong?" The hold on Phil's cock was gone, and Clint was pulling his hand away.

"No, nothing. But I can't focus. If I can't focus then I can't help you."

"Phil that's fine, you can take care of me after I finish you if you want."

"You're okay with holding out for a while?"

"Of course. Seeing you like this could keep me going forever."

Phil smiled, letting go of Clint's arm to let the man get back to work. He was tugged forward gently, Clint adjusting Phil to brace his hands against his chest. Phil leaned forward, trusting Clint to hold his weight, and take care of him.

Clint pulled Phil down to mouth at his neck, making sure not to leave any marks. He knew Phil didn't have any meetings, but he did still have to walk around. He sped up his strokes again, pushing Phil closer to the edge along with sucking on his neck.

It was unexpected. Phil thought about getting to bond with Clint, and his orgasm built up and exploded all at once. The suddenness, and force of the climax ripped a broken moan from deep in his chest. His thighs clenched, and his arms shook. Everything had whited out except the sensation running through him.

When he finally came down from his orgasm high and gained some coherent thought, he realized he came all over the front of his underwear. "I hate you."

"What? Why?"

"You made me soil my underwear."

Clint laughed. "So I made you come in your pants, nice."

"Just for that you can take care of yourself."

"Aww Phil, no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting another chapter today because I missed yesterday. As always, any feedback or advice is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday. But, Hypersomnia and all, sorry. I will for sure post another chapter today. If I don't, please don't kill me.

Clint waited in Phil's office till his erection went away. Then left with a kiss to go test more weapons. Him leaving again further assured that the bond wasn't happening yet. When they got home Phil did make up for the case of blue balls he gave Clint.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling, and making out. It was calm like any other night. Now they were back at work, both having tons of meetings to go to. Phil's meetings about anything and everything. Clint's meetings about new training for junior agents, and more weapons.

They were all actually pretty important, and Phil and Clint were kind of crucial. But if their bond were to start the meetings could be pushed back, they weren't that important. Sadly, all of the meetings were on the complete, exact opposite ends of shield.

Phil was doing fine, he was paying attention, throwing out ideas, and collaborating. He was genuinely interested, and engrossed in the conversation. So when a random, sudden headache shot through his head, it hit him like a freight train, and caught him off guard.

He let out a little gasp. The sharp pain ricocheted off the walls of his head. His head started throbbing, he lost his focus, and his vision was shaky. His heart clenched tightly as another throb shocked through his head. The combination just added to the already crippling pain, knocking some air out of his lungs.

Sweat started to build up, and slide down his face. He was so out of it, he didn't realize someone was talking to him. Blood roared in his ears, blocking out any sound. This was accompanied by a high pitched whistling sound that happened when it was too loud, or when he was in to much pain.

Phil forced himself to focus on the woman in front of him. She was talking but he couldn't hear, he shook his head to signal this. The woman smiled, taking his hand to help him to his feet. Phil struggled tremendously, his legs almost gave out when he tried to stand. As he took a step, his heart clenched again, and his head gave another hard pang.

This was worse than being stabbed through the chest, worse than his P.T. after it. At least he got to pass out those times. His vision was whited out, he slipping into unconsciousness, but then he'd feel a shock or a clench and he'd come back to.

The trek to his office felt like it took hours, when it was only a couple minutes. The woman gingerly laid him down on the couch. As Phil's head touched the armrest, he burst into tears, the pain was too much to handle, and he wanted Clint so bad.

The woman gently tapped him to get his attention. He pried his eyes open, though he couldn't hear he could read lips. And she had let her other self come out. "I'm sorry but I know what you're going through, and I need to ask you questions. I'm a rabbit as you can see." She gestured to her ears. A combination of pain rang through his body, ripping a sobbing scream out of him.

"Please pay attention to me. What species are you?"

Phil was breathing hard. He couldn't focus. He was drop dead exhausted. But he forced himself to cooperate through the pain, and sorrow he felt. "Fennec Fox." He grunted out.

"The smaller the animal the worse the pain. What's your lovers name?"

Phil coughed. "Clint Barton." More tears rolled down Phil's face at mentioning his lover. Who he wanted, and needed, the most right now.

Her eyes widened a little. "Really? He's very serious about things he cares about, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

\---___---___---

Clint's headache hit just as hard as Phil's, but he he was more vocal about it. He cursed every time a sharp twang hit. It all happened fast for Clint. First he was hit by the most incredible pain he's ever felt, then he was pissed beyond belief. He was pissed that he wasn't with Phil, and pissed that his body wasn't letting him get to Phil.

He tried to stand again, only for his knees to give out once more. The range master hooked his arm around Clint's waist to help him stand. Clint willingly took the help, but realized they were headed towards medical. "No. I don't need fucking medical. I have to go to Coulson's office." He was already tired.

"Are you crazy Barton? You look like you're gonna pass out any second."

"Just let me go, I'll be fine." Clint started to pull away, but the arm tightened. The pain hit Clint again, and he sucked in a breath. "Look, don't start right now. You need medical."

"Medical can't do shit for what's happening to me. Now let me go, or I will be even more pissed than I am right now. I don't want to hurt you, but I fucking will if you don't let me go." The anger bubbled inside of him, the pain just pissed him off more because it reminded him that Phil probably had it worse. Him being the special one and all.

"Oh please. You can't even get up on your own."

"Fuck! You asked for it." In a flash of movement the range master was flipped on the floor. Clint was to the man's side, and had braced a foot against his back. He was pulling the far arm towards him, pulling it out of place if he pulled hard enough. Clint couldn't technically be held accountable for his actions at the moment.

He didn't pull the shoulder out of it's socket, just hard enough to hurt like a motherfucker. His head reminded him he had somewhere to be and he took off down the halls.

Some people grabbed him, or blocked his way, but got pretty much the same treatments. He didn't have time to honestly fight anyone. So he just went for the most painful nonlethal blows he could think of. Broke some wrists, and some ankles.

He was almost there, fighting off the pain with pure adrenaline. Then he was tackled. Without thinking he flipped so the person was under him, turning his body to face who it was. "I can't do this Johnson. I have to go, stay out of my way." Clint was growling, he was tired of people trying to stop him from getting to Phil.

"Okay, okay. I heard what you did to anyone who really stood in front of you. I just thought I'd try."

Clint groaned, pushing the guy away. A lot if junior agents had tried their strengths with him today. Probably wasn't a good idea when he was kind of rampaging. Finally without any more interruptions clint threw open Phil's door, and slammed it behind him.

The woman there didn't flinch. Phil was letting her talk very slowly to him, she wasn't a threat to him. She also had rabbit ears and tail. The whole ordeal was clearly harder on Phil. He had tears running down his face, he was curled up tight, and was clenching his suit over his chest.

Clint rushed forward, rabbit lady immediately stepping out of the way. He dropped to his knees and pulled Phil into his lap, as fast and gently as he could. "I'm here now. I'm sorry I took so long, people kept getting in my way."

Phil tucked his head into Clint's neck. His headache was subsiding faster than he thought it would. It was down to a dull throb. "Did you hurt anyone?"

"Yeah, I'll probably get in trouble for that."

Phil nodded, he turned his head to look at the woman standing there with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Agent Stephanie Williams."

Clint helped Phil stand when he asked. Phil reached out to shake her hand. "Thank you. I don't know what would've happened to me, or what I would've done if you didn't help me." Clint shook her hand too.

"Well I'm a small animal too, so I could understand the pain. I've been through my bond already, and I wish someone was there to help me when my lover wasn't there yet."

"Thank you again. So much."

"No problem Agent Coulson. You two have a nice bonding." With that she left. Phil hugged Clint tight, pressing his nose to the side of his neck. Clint's arms tightened around his waist.

"We can talk about what happened to us when I call my parents. Right now we need to inform Director Fury that it's time."

The bonding pair went to Fury's office to let him know what happened. They didn't go into too much detail, just where they were when it happened and what they did after. Clint explained that he did break some bones and what he did to the range master.

He asked Fury what his punishment would be when he got back, and Fury scoffed. "I sent an email to every agent on base, or who would be on base, to stay out of your, or Coulson's way. I know what happens. You get hit by the worse pain in possibly the universe. I know you can't walk as soon as it starts. I sent specific emails to the range master about this, because I knew you'd be with him most of the day. It's his own fault."

Now they were home together telling Phil's parents about what happened. After that they were swapping stories. 'Your father was hiding in a corner, crying his eyes out when I found him. Apparently they stopped him from hiding in the bathroom, and wouldn't let him wander the halls looking for me.'

The family shared a laugh, Greg denied everything of course. 'I was not crying that hard. We'll leave you two alone now. Have a nice time bonding, call us if you need us.'

"Bye dad, tell mom I said bye. Clint says bye too. Love you guys." Phil leaned into Clint's chest with a content sigh.

The worst part of bonding was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas, feel free to share.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still figuring out smut *shrug*. I do think a scene is important because I've already mentioned it, so I'm working on it. I wanted to post a chapter a day but apparently, when I make plans. I fall asleep. But I do have a sleeping disorder so maybe it's that.

The bonding couple had spent the second day cuddling, and sleeping off the exhaustion of the day before. All the pain and emotions of yesterday wore them out, completely drained them. Now it was the start of day three.

Clint woke to a soft tapping on his cheek. He cracked an eye open to see Phil's fuzzy ears twitching. He caught hold of the tapping ear to press a kiss to it. The ear stops moving.

Phil lifts his head enough to rest his chin on Clint's chest. He blinks slowly, them sighed and sticks his face into a pillow. Clint chuckles kissing his cheek and getting up to relieve himself. Phil whines and reluctantly gets up to follow.

Clint hands Phil his toothbrush when he lumbers in. Phil latches onto Clint when they finish brushing their teeth. Clint didn't need the bond to know that Phil was still tired. He picked Phil up to carry him to the kitchen instead of making him walk. After setting his boyfriend on the counter, Clint turned to grab some leftover fruit salad from the fridge.

Phil's eyes opened when he smelled the mix of fruit, and his stomach growled. Clint smiled, picking up a piece of fruit to feed it to the hungry fox. Phil accepted every morsel of fruit Clint fed him. Sometimes the blonde would pull the fruit away just as Phil reached for it.

Clint had evenly distributed the food between them. Phil woke up all the way while Clint was feeding him. He cupped Clint's cheeks and pulled him in for a soft, lingering kiss. "G'morning."

"Morning. Wanna go back to sleep?"

"I did. But I'm up now so, guess not."

"Gonna make me carry you to the couch?"

"Yes."

Phil wrapped his arms around Clint's neck, and hid legs around his waist. Clint sat with Phil in his lap, hands resting on his hips. "Are you staying like this today or are you going Quadruple F?"

"What's Quadruple F?"

"Full Fennec Fox Form, duh." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Phil took it in stride. "I think I'll do that for a while then change back."

Clint laid out when Phil stood, grabbing the blanket while Phil switched forms. Phil had gotten tangled up in his clothes when he changed. Clint looked down at the bundle of fabric that was moving. He reached down to help his little fox untangle himself.

Phil covered his eyes with his paws when he was released from the clothing. Clint chuckled, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck to pull him up on the couch. Phil curled up tight against Clint's chest under the blanket, drifting into a calm, light nap.

\---___---___---

Waking up this time, Phil was more alert. He just didn't feel like staying in fox form all day this time. So he trotted to the bedroom, and scaled the side of the bed to crawl under the covers. Changing made him cold, going from covered in thick fur to basically no fur would do that.

He slipped into a pair of sweats with a hole in the back for his tail, and one of Clint's old worn hoodies. Phil usually got cold easily as it is. The big ears didn't help, considering they were designed for expelling heat. The air conditioning was on, and his ears were out, he was putting on long sleeves. And his glasses, just to mess with the blonde.

Clint was stretching when Phil came back out, jaw cracking with a yawn and muscles pulling taut. He pushed himself to sit up straight, still not noticing Phil. Phil knew, that Clint knew he was there, he just hasn't looked at him. The fox straddled his boyfriend's lap, and waited patiently.

The blonde's hands settled on Phil's hips, and he slowly opened his eyes. His gaze ran up and down Phil's body, then back to Phil's eyes. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"What?"

"Glasses, fox parts, and your wearing my clothes."

"Fox parts. That's what we're calling them?"

"Do you have anything better to call them?"

"Touché. So, you like?"

"I love." Their lips touched in a sweet kiss. Only going as far as twisting the front halves of their tongues together, then pulling away. "Hey, what do people call you guys anyway?" It was a poorly constructed question, but Phil got what he meant.

"Well it depends. Me and my dad personally prefer being called 'Shifters.' But some people like Shapeshifter, were-animal, or some want to be called a were-creature. It's a preference thing. All of these titles are known so if you were to say one randomly, other people would understand you."

"So there's no, like, official title?" Phil shook his head. "Not really. That's why on things like job applications it just says species." Clint nodded this time, pulling Phil closer by his waist. "And we don't technically have to put our species if we don't want to, because some people like to prejudge species."

"That's why you don't like people to know yours right? I guess I can understand why, but looks are deceiving."

"Yes, but not everyone gets that. And a lot of people are like their counterparts, so I get it too. Like my dad. He's easily excited, and bounces around all the time, even at shield. He flaunted his species. But he was still one of the best non-field agents at shield, that's why he can come on base whenever he wants."

"Your dad's a secret badass like you." Clint pecked Phil's lips with a smile. "My mom can come on base too, but her being a badass isn't a secret. She was as feared as Natasha, maybe even a little more. She won't tell me about it."

"Your parents scare me."

"They scare me sometimes too, sweetie."

Phil turned in Clint's lap to watch the tv. They watched different reality shows for a while until only old episodes were coming on. Let the channel surfing commence. For some reason, almost every time the switched channels, there was something on about babies.

Commercials for baby care, pregnant people, people holding babies, having babies, children, and families. Pregnant men, or men with kids, spattered throughout the whole thing. Phil sighed, turning to push Clint onto his back. He then crawled over to lay on top of him. Making his ears tap Clint's cheek every once in a while.

Clint kissed the twitching ear, rubbing Phil's back with one hand, and scratching his hair and ears with the other. There was this niggling feeling at the base of his skull, Phil wasn't settled, something was bothering him. But Clint wasn't sure, their bond wasn't complete, and Phil was playing. He only did the ear tapping when he was content.

To figure out if Phil was okay, Clint dropped his hand from Phil's head to his tail. Combing his fingers through the thick fur, nothing. Clint held the base of the tail and stroked up (like if he were jerking off, but a tail, and not sexual, except when it is). Nothing. If Phil were okay, he'd pull his tail from Clint's hand, pull it away when he reached for it, or even get turned on, but nothing. Phil's tail sat limp in Clint's hand, dropping to his back when it was let go.

Clint propped up on the arm rest. "What's wrong, foxy?" He was trying to keep the mood light, and Phil actually liked this pet name. Phil sighed again. "I'm okay, just thinking." Clint hummed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"We're going to have to eventually, so yeah. Do you want, to have kids, or a child." There was no real way to beat around the bush on this one, so he just went for it.

Clint thought for a while. "I never really though about it before, but. I do if you do, I don't if you don't."

"What exactly, does that mean?" Phil pushed himself up a little to look Clint in the eyes. They burned with honesty, and the base of Phil's head felt warm with trust. The warmth flooded through the rest if his body. "It means, that if we have kids or a kid, I'll be extremely happy. But if we don't, then I'll still be extremely happy because I'll still have you."

"So if it happens, it happens; If it doesn't, it doesn't?"

"As long as I have you, and you're happy. I'll be just as happy, maybe even more."

"This was easier to talk about than I thought it would be."

"I'm a simple man, my little fox."

Phil blushed, tucking his face into Clint's neck and kissing it softly. "It's not that you're simple, it's that we understand each other."

"I would hope so, we are bonding. And since we understand each other, can I tell you something I noticed?"

Phil sat up all the way, straddling Clint's stomach instead of his waist. "You know you can."

Clint smiled, resting his hand on Phil's upper ass, just under where his tail and back connected. "You have a short ta-" "I do not have a short tail." Phil grumbled, pouting slightly. This was a recurring debate they had often. "It is short."

"No it's not. My tail is 12.204 inches long."

"So a foot?"

"1.01706 feet actually. And look it up."

Clint reaches over to grab his phone from the coffee table. "Look up 'Fennec Fox tail' and read what the description of the first link."

"It says, 'The fennec fox also has a remarkably long tail which ranges in length from 18 to 31cm."

"Told you I don't have a short tail. And just for this, don't expect to have sex tonight."

"But Phil. I was just messing with you, that's not fair you're wearing glasses."

"Should have thought of that."

"Aw, Phil."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback, suggestions, or ideas are appreciated as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter, and well. The only thing I can say is that, I tried. I probably failed, but I tried.

Playfully loud smacking kisses were placed on Phil's cheeks, pulling him out of sleep. Phil covered his head with a pillow to block himself from the barrage of wet kisses. "Stop, Clint, stop. What're you so excited about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to wake you up in a probably annoying way."

"Oh, okay. Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm not doing this with you right now, I need coffee." Yet, he didn't move.

"Gonna get up?"

"I have to if I want coffee." Phil moved the pillow from over his head, turning to face Clint.

"I'll bring you some."

Phil smiled sleepily. "Thank you, but I have to brush my teeth."

"Me too, come on foxy."

After brushing their teeth, Clint poured Phil a cup of coffee then drank his share directly from the pot. Phil opened the fridge and the cabinets, taking inventory. "We need to go shopping, let's get some clothes on."

Clint rested his hands on Phil's waist. "Why put clothes on, if we can take them off?"

"Because we need to get food." Phil stared into Clint's eyes, waiting for him to relent. "Fine. Ears and tail out?"

"I don't go out in public in this form."

"It was worth a shot." Clint pulled on a pair if grey jeans and dark blue t-shirt. Turning just in time to see Phil slipping into kind of tight, dark wash jeans without a shirt on. The low whistle that came from him made Phil turn halfway. "Yes?" His hands stopped on his undone zipper, triangle of red fabric contrasting against the dark blue jeans. "You. Are so sexy."

Phil smiled sweetly. "Thank you." He winked, turning back around to zip and button his pants, and slip on a purple shirt. "Purple, huh?"

"You're wearing blue."

"Fair enough. Ready to go?" Phil nodded, Clint following after him. They got in the car together, Phil on the passenger side, and Clint driving them to the store. They didn't see many people, couples, and singles of different kinds. A lion couple, a group of humans and other species that looked like they were just hanging out, a goat and snake couple, and a few different people on their own.

Clint grabbed a cart then wrapped his arm around Phil's waist, hooking his thumb through a belt loop. "I love these pants on you." He nosed the soft skin behind Phil's ear a little. Phil leaned into the hold. "Why?"

"They're not your loosest pair of pants, but they're not too tight. Your ass looks great in them."

"Doesn't it?" Clint chuckled, he and Phil proceeding to get whatever they felt like they might need, or want. Sometime during, Phil had gone off to go get something, and held Clint's hand instead when he came back. Halfway through, lust, need, and want, slammed into Phil like a freight train out of no where, flooding through his veins like hot lava. It was all so random and sudden, and the force that it came with made Phil gasp.

Clint stopped in his tracks immediately. "What's wrong?" Phil was fighting back a blush while trying to correct his breathing. "Remember those random bursts of lust my dad told us about?" Clint caught on but kept looking around like he was looking for something. "Here, right now? How bad is it?" Phil stepped close to Clint, making a show of hugging his arm to him. He placed his hand on the back of Clint's, lacing their fingers together, and subtly undoing his zipper, hidden from anyone or any cameras.

Phil pressed Clint's hand to the front of his open jeans. Clint didn't over do it, just checked to see how far along Phil was. He felt like he was already rock hard, and when he slipped his hand in a little more. There was a telltale wet spot that seeped through the underwear. Phil gasped quietly, bucking his hips in very slight, jerky moves. Hardly noticeable if you were just watching. "Did you just?" Phil nodded. "Just now, in your pants?"

"Yes Clint."

"That's the second time I've made you do that this week, new record." Clint shifted his hand to pull back just enough to zip Phil up, but stopped. "You're still hard. You didn't even wilt a little." Okay, so he was being kind of an ass, but Phil wasn't protesting and actually pressed his hand closer. "Clint, fuck, again. I'm gonna come, again."

Clint had turned enough for cameras and people to see them talking, but not what was happening. Phil's hand had a vice grip on Clint's when he came the second time. Clint pulled away slightly to zip Phil's pants back up. "I'm still hard."

"What the hell? It's like sex pollen all over again, isn't it? Come on, let's get everything else that we need, and get home." Clint kissed Phil's cheek gently, finishing the shopping as fast as he could with Phil in the state he was in. When all the groceries that absolutely needed to be refrigerated or frozen was put away, Clint dragged Phil to the bedroom.

Clint sat Phil on the bed, going around to grab the lube. Phil let his ears and tail extend while Clint raided the bedside table. He pulled his shirt over his head and, dropped his pants. His wet boxer briefs were peeled off. Phil sat himself in the middle of the bed, cautious of his tail, and gripped himself.

He let out a shuddering moan just as Clint kneeled on the bed, completely naked. "Starting without me?" He positioned himself between Phil's legs, leaning forward to capture Phil's lips in a searing kiss. Tongues sliding slickly, and twining together.

Clint's cock hung hot and heavy between his legs. The stunt Phil had pulled at the store had made Clint half hard and kept him like that till they got home. Phil's own dick was dark red and rigid against his stomach, precum beaded at the tip. His face was flushed pink and he was breathing hard.

The bottle of lube snapped open, and Clint poured a liberal amount on his fingers. Catching Phil's lips in another kiss while he snaked his hand down to Phil's hole. They moved against one another slowly, Phil parting his lips when he felt the cool nudge of Clint's finger.

He whined, making himself relax so that Clint could just slide in. Phil squirmed on the finger, he needed more. "Please Clint. More, please."

"Shh, I got you. Bare with me, it's been a while. I don't want to hurt you."

Phil nodded, settling for rocking his hips down when Clint pushed in or up, just brushing the edge of his prostate. Clint pulled out to add a little more lube, and slipped two fingers back into Phil. The fennec moaned, bringing a hand up to pull Clint back down for another kiss.

Clint twisted and scissored his fringes, stretching Phil out enough for a third digit. He thrust his fingers gently, changing the angle to find Phil's prostate. He knew he hit the bundle of nerves when Phil's breath hitched and he let out a high pitched keen.

What Clint didn't seem to notice was how close Phil was. And the way he was sucking and biting on Phil's neck and behind his ear, wasn't helping. The third orgasm came unexpected, and a little stronger than the others. It made Phil clench around Clint's fingers, and spots formed in his vision while he moaned. This was it.

Or so he thought. Phil looked down at himself to see his cock, still as hard as it was from the beginning. "Fucking, dammit."

Clint looked down at Phil, and his eyes widened slightly. "Clint, I need more. Please, I'm ready, this is really annoying."

"Shh, it's okay. I think I know what to do. Turn over, don't wanna get your tail dirty." Phil flipped himself on his hands and knees, spreading his legs and laying his tail up his back. Clint ran his hands up Phil's sides, settling them on the man's hips.

Slowly, he pushed himself forward, sinking into the warm heat of Phil. Clint moaned, not stopping till he slid home. Phil pressed back into him, looking over his shoulder to watch Clint to bite his lower lip in bliss. He moaned at the sight, leaning down to press his chest to the sheets and his face into a pillow, ass up.

Phil's change in position allowed Clint to thrust a little deeper. Clint gripped Phil's hips, pressing his thumbs into the base of his spine, right next to his tail. Phil gasped and jerked his hips, triggering Clint's own hips into action. He thrust forward slowly into Phil at first. But the fox just whined and pressed back into him faster, messing up his rhythm.

Clint just decided to go along with Phil's pace, working together. As he thrust forward, Phil pushed back. This speed was broken just as fast as the first. Phil moaned when a sharp thrust hit his prostate dead on. This finally got Clint what he wanted, Phil staying still.

It allowed him to piston into the tight heat, making Phil whine and keen. Clint moved one of his hands down to grip Phil's cock. Phil cursed, placing one hand over Clint's, but just to put it there, holding. Phil moaned at the pressure and heat, arcing into Clint's chest when he leaned over him.

Clint's thrust got harder, he nipped and sucked at Phil's shoulder and neck. He tightened his hold on Phil and stroked faster and harder. As pleasure ran through Phil's veins, Clint changed his angle. Phil cried out, his prostate being hit with every hard sharp thrust.

He whimpered, letting Clint pound into him while jerking him off. The burn of his orgasm built in his groin. "Clint." He warned. "Okay, bare with me." Clint slowed his thrust, and stroked Phil right to the edge of his climax, and stopped.

"What're yo- fuck!" Clint picked his pace up where he left off when Phil calmed down. Phil moaned with every jab to the bundle of nerves that pushed him closer to orgasm. He wanted to ask Clint why he stopped, but all coherent thought left him. Replaced by hot white pleasure and need.

Again the stroking started. And again as Phil was ready to come, Clint stopped. Phil was going to stroke himself to completion but both his wrist were pinned before he could. This happened two more times. Phil was pushed to the brim, and pulled back before he could go over, before he finally figured it out.

"Clint are you fucking edging me?"

"That's the only way you'll be completely satisfied right now. You've come three times, and you haven't wilted the slightest. You have to be worn out or it'll just come back again."

It made sense. "So just build it up as much as possible, and let it all out at one time?" Clint nodded against his back. "Like with the sex pollen. That was the only thing that kept me sated for long enough to eat." Clint kissed his neck in a kind of praise.

Phil nodded, letting his head drop to the pillow, and letting Clint take him. He canted his hips back and clenched, just enough to make Clint curse and thrust as hard as he could. Phil panted, precum leaked from his cock to the sheets below him.

Clint moaned above him, thrust getting a little clumsy. Every other thrust slamming into Phil's pleasure spot. Again Clint gripped his weeping cock, and stroked. These strokes weren't slow and smooth like the others. These were fast and hard, intended to get him off.

He closed his eyes tight, waves and shocks of pleasure washing over and through him. Clint's hard thrust, and strokes pushed Phil right to the edge immediately. But he held himself back, holding it in as long as he could before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Clint, I can't hold back anymore."

"That's okay Phil. I'm gonna come too. It's okay, let it all go. Come for me, foxy."

Phil screamed as his orgasm was ripped out of him. His load rocketing out of him, shooting to the wet sheets under him. He came hard enough for the sound of each spurt hitting the sheets to be heard. His vision had gone completely white, and his ears rang. Clint's curse cut through the haze.

The hot come flooded into him, making his cock jump and more weak spurts came from him.

Phil collapsed, and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk after the first bond sex.

When Phil came to, he was on his back, being wiped down. Clint smiled up at him. "You okay?"

Phil groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe I came to that ridiculous pet name."

"But you love that pet name."

"Yes, but not that much. Why do I like that name so much?"

"Because," Clint picked Phil up to carry him to the spare room, so they wouldn't be cramped trying to avoid the wet spot. "When I first found out about the whole thing, and you still insisted on hiding it from me. I called you foxy until you started doing it around me. Figured the more I mentioned it, the more you'd realize I didn't have a problem with it."

They cuddled together under the covers. "Yeah, I remember. At first it felt a little like you were making fun of me, but you'd never do that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know at first, but then I got a call from your very pissed off dad at 4:00 in the morning. Does he fucking sleep?"

"I have no idea. I told him not to do anything, just help me through it, but he's so protective of me."

"You are their only child. And despite the rumors of your coldheartedness, you are very, sensitive."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a baby, I know."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I'm just kidding. But I am kind of a baby."

Clint shrugged, tucking Phil's head into the crook of his neck. "You're my baby." He scratched at the base of Phil's fox ear. "On that topic, I never asked you what you're thoughts on the whole kids thing."

Phil pulled back to look into Clint's eyes. "Do I want kits?"

"Kits?"

Phil blushed. "Sorry, fennec babies are called kits, and my mom always called me Kit, Kit Phillip, or Phillit. It kind of stuck."

"Does she still do it, because that's just adorable."

"She does when I'm feeling down, or special occasions."

"Cute. So, do you want kits?"

"Well, like you, I never really thought about it, because I knew I'd have to bond with someone before I could. And I never thought I'd find someone, willing to stay with me long enough, who'd-" Phil broke off with a quiet sob. Clint's heart clenched, he pulled Phil up to kiss away the tears. "I get it, you don't have to."

"No I'm okay, I want to talk about this. Happy tears, okay?" The watery smile, and the thumb stroking his cheek, forced Clint's worry to melt away. He nodded. "Happy tears."

Phil kissed him gently. "Never thought I'd find someone who'd love me as much as I love them for a bond to ever happen. And now I've got you." He smiled again, more tears spilling from the grey blue eyes. "And I still haven't thought about it till now. I'm in the same boat you're in right now. If I get pregnant, then I guess we'll have to take some time off. But if I don't, then we'll keep living on like we have been."

"If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't." Clint pulled Phil in for a soft, sweet kiss. "Day five of our bond tomorrow. Two more days and it'll be complete. We'll be bonded."

"I'm happy, but it won't be that big of a difference for us. We can already tell what the other's feeling. But it'll help when we're not in the same room, or not next to each other."

"We'll just be more aware of it, feelings will be more obvious, that'll be so much easier for us when we have our shutdown moments."

"That's gonna be great." Phil yawned, twisting to lie on his stomach, crossing his arms under a pillow. He turned his head to the side with a lazy smile. "I'm tired, but I don't feel like sleeping."

"Me either." Clint propped himself up on his hand, reaching out with the other to rub Phil's back. Phil's fuzzy tail wrapped around Clint's arm. Clint settled for letting his arm rest against Phil's lower back, warmth curled around his wrist. He dropped from his propped up arm, pressing their foreheads together.

Phil stared back into the kaleidoscope of colors watching him. "What?"

"Nothing." Clint pressed their lips together softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phil leaned in for another kiss, pulling back slightly then going back in. A series of little pecks, and soft kisses passed back and forth between them.

Clint smiled dreamily at Phil when they finally stopped. "Wanna go to the tower in the morning for the last three days of our bonding, and annoy everyone with how incredibly cute we act together?"

"God, yes."


	7. Chapter 7

The couple did actually end up falling asleep briefly. But come sunrise they left for the tower.

They'd gone up to their shared floor to grab some comfortable clothes to lounge in for the day. To Clint's slight disappointment, Phil didn't have his ears and tail out because the team doesn't know. But he understands, Phil doesn't just want people knowing about it. And he's a little afraid of what might happen, he knows they'll still accept him.

But will the team respect him? Fennec foxes aren't the most respectable animals in the world. The only other person who knew about his ability except Clint and Fury was of course, Natasha. He just wasn't ready.

After sharing a bowl of cereal, Phil sat up on the counter with Clint between his legs. They had agreed on sharing all their food as a start to the cuteness. The two were plotting, thinking of other different ways to be adorable. Generally they were just going to act the way they usually did, just with more intent.

Natasha came in before they finalized any plans and immediately knew what they were up to. At first she didn't say anything, just sat at the table with her breakfast. "You're plotting something, and I want to know."

"We want to annoy the team by being sickeningly cute, so we're thinking of things to do."

Natasha nodded. "You're already sickeningly cute. Just act the way you normally do. How's the bonding been?"

"It's been great, perfect really."

Her features softened slightly. "I'm really happy for the both of you. Fair warning, the team should be coming in couple minutes. Have fun boys." With that, Natasha left with the rest of her food, probably back up to her floor.

Phil's arms came up around Clint's neck, while Clint's circled his waist. They whispered to each other softly, occasional short, quiet bursts of giggles sounding from them. A few quick kisses passed here and there.

Then the team came in. Clint rubbed his hand up and down Phil's thigh, still whispering honest little nothings, and kissing softly. Phil's hands squeezed Clint's shoulders briefly, pulling away from the sweet kiss, and looking up like he's just noticed everyone.

"Good morning."

Clint turned his head enough to see everyone in the doorway from where he tucked his head in the crook of Phil's neck. "Hey guys."

Steve cleared his throat. "Good morning Clint, Phil." Slowly they'd all grown accustomed to the first name basis. "Son of Coul!" Except Thor. "It is a wonderful thing to see you."

"You too Thor. Bruce, how are you?"

"I'm great really. Clint, tony wants to see you in the lab."

"Alright. Thanks." Clint steps back, taking Phil's hand in his and pulling him off the counter, leading him to the lab. While making their way down there, they talked. "The whole cute thing isn't going to affect the other team members because Bruce doesn't care, Thor doesn't really care either, and Steve just thinks it's sweet."

"We can still mess with Stark. He wants to see you for something, we'll just take advantage of that."

"He is the most likely to get sick of it pretty quick." Clint snaked his arm around Phil's waist as they stepped into the lab. Tony was there, kind of bouncing around all over the place, tinkering here and there. "Great, Clint, you're here. I made some new-" He turned just then and stopped.

Clint and Phil were in the middle of a very intense looking lip lock. Phil pulled back with a smile, stroking a hand down Clint's cheek. Clint smiled back, leaning back in for another softer kiss.

Tony cleared his throat. The two kissing didn't actually pull apart till a few moments after. "Clint you can makeout with Agent Agent after we finnish this. Agent Agent, nice to see you, and are you serious?"

In the middle of what Tony was saying, Phil had pulled Clint's face towards him and started kissing again. "Really?" Phil's arms were wrapped around Clint's neck, and he was bending back slightly. Clint had one hand on the back of Phil's head, and the other on the man's ass.

Tony sat on a stool, tapping his foot loudly, waiting. Clint stopped long enough to say. "You know you could keep talking, we'll hear you."

"No, no continue. I'll wait for you guys to stop acting like a new couple."

"We always act like this, Stark."

"Yes Agent, I know."

"So if you're gonna wait for us to stop acting like a new couple, you're gonna be waiting for a while."

"Shut up, Feathers."

"That's not a very good nickname."

"Agent, please. I just have some trick arrows for the bird to try."

"That's it."

"Yes, dammit. If you didn't immediately start sucking face as soon as you came in here, you'd have been gone a long time ago."

Clint held out his hand for the arrows, other arm wrapped around Phil's waist. "We testing them now?"

"I think we should. You guys don't look like you'll get anything done if left alone."

Tony muttered to himself as he left for the range the team shared. Clint looked at Phil. "We already broke him."

"That was easier than expected."

"Let's go test arrows in and still makeout."

"Only because I know you won't miss." Phil pecked Clint's lips softly. "We actually do act like this, don't we?"

"Yes we do."

When they got to the range, tony was already there with everything set up. Clint grabbed one of his bows, while Phil sat on the table in front of the targets. "I'll do two of each." He stood between Phil's legs, resting his chin on the man's shoulder. He brought the bow around Phil's back, nocking the first his arrows.

Clint pulled himself back to place his lips on Phil's. Not on Tony's watch. "No, dammit. You test my arrows first. You have to see the effect of them, you can't do that if you're sucking face like a teenager."

"We don't go at it that bad."

"Whatever, just shoot."

Clint rolls his eyes, but nocks and shoots two of each new arrow, and gauging them. When he was done, he set down his bow. "All of them work fine, except for the acid arrow. Don't leave any air pockets in the acid, liquid moving around throws it off."

"Thank you. You can go be annoying somewhere else now."

"Oh, so I'm annoying now."

"Uh, yeah. Constantly kissing, or touching each other." Again Tony muttered to himself as he left the range to go tinker in the lab.

"He's easy to break." They made their way to the elevator Tony didn't take.

"Yeah, but he can hold it in if he needs to."

Phil yawned. "I'm still tired. I guess I really do need the rest after coming what, four times?"

"Yeah, I think it would've been more if I didn't wear you out."

"Thanks for that. I'm going to go take a nap again, or actually sleep, are you joining me?"

"Nah, I'll be in the common area if you need me." After a quick kiss Clint stepped off. Phil hit the button for their floor, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Lumbering down the hall to their apartment, dropping onto the bed and covering himself. A little part in the back of his mind occupied with Clint.

Clint draped himself over an armchair. One leg over an arm, the other on the floor, head resting on the other arm. He smiled at Natasha, who was sitting on the couch. "Coulson?"

"Nap."

"Tony?"

"Wanted me to test some trick arrows."

"Did you break him with the annoying couple thing?"

"Yes."

They were silent for the next half an hour, that same little spot on the back of Clint's mind just letting him know that Phil was awake and moving around. The awareness slowly going away as Phil came closer, he was in the same room. Sure enough, Phil's hands ran down Clint's chest a few seconds after the realization.

Clint grinned grabbing hold of one hand, and pulling Phil around in front of him. "Natasha."

"Coulson."

Clint pulled again, making Phil straddle his waist. Natasha smiled as the two started a series of kisses. They were naturally sickeningly cute. With them in the middle of a bond right now, they were always with each other. She heard a huffed laugh and a chuckle. "Two more days." Phil said fondly.

"Two more days." Tony came in just as the bonding couple started kissing again. With a little more enthusiasm. "Are you fucking kidding me? Natasha,don't you ever get sick of this?"

"No." Honestly straightforward. "They always act like this. If not makingout, they cuddle."

"So they're going to do this everyday. And every time I see them, they'll be doing this."

"Pretty much, Stark."

"Ugh."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some emotions running through this chapter. Warning: Phil's parents are coming.

On the sixth day they got a call from Phil's parents. "Hi mom." Clint's phone rang too with the same district ringtone, but if Julie was already on the phone... "Hello?"

'My son's boyfriend who's name I can't remember right now.'

'Greg don't play like that.'

'Fine. Hey Clint.'

"Hello Greg."

"Why did he call you separately?"

"Why do you ask me questions about your dad, that you can't even answer?"

"Fair point. Come on, lets go to our floor." Phil took Clint's hand, leading the blonde to the elevator, and leaving the common area with any explanation. The four boys remaining looked at Natasha. Thor has chosen to stay quiet this time, surprising. Bruce is staying quiet, shocking. And Steve just beat Tony to the punch. "Do you know what that was about?"

"I'm pretty sure I do." Phil's parents were either calling just to talk, or to ask them about the bonding, with it being the second to last day and all. "Can you tell us what you think?"

"No. It's not my business to tell."

Steve seemed to accept that answer and went back to watching movies. A few minutes later, in the kitchen, Thor asked Natasha about the incident. "The Son of Coul, and the Hawkeyed one are bonding, yes?"

Of course he figured it out, Natasha thought to herself. Thor's ability to sense energies and tell human from nonhuman probably got it all for him. "What took you so long to catch on big guy?"

"The Son of Coul is extremely exceptional at hiding it, on some occasions he seemed animal like. On other occasions, I couldn't tell the difference between he and Clint." He was working on some first name basses.

"What made you curious?"

"A child sneezed during a cleanup out of earshot of everyone. But the Agent stopped, and looked in the exact direction if the sound and gazed for a while. Then he muttered, 'that child is probably catching a cold' to himself."

"Why didn't you go to Heimdall?"

"I did not think that would be appropriate. If he wanted the team to know, he would have told us. I did not wish to invade his privacy."

"It's still not my secret to tell, you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Understood."

\---___---___---

The video camera was set up on both sides. Phil and Clint sat on the couch together, mirroring Greg and Julie. They asked Jarvis to go on private mode, and the conversation started.

'So, two more days, yeah?' Greg asked.

"Yes sir, two more days."

'How's it been so far Phil?'

"It's been great mom. Nothing too different than normal."

'You kind of notice that thrumming in the back of your head every once in a while. But actually knowing what the other's feeling, or how close they are constantly comes after the bond is done.'

Clint nodded. There wasn't any questions they could think of at the moment, but Greg had some. 'Have one, or both of you gone through the quasi heat?'

Phil blushed thinking about what happened just the day before. Greg caught saw and started questioning again. 'This is going to be a really uncomfortable question but, how many times did you...?'

Phil thought about what he meant for a while, then realization struck. "No. No way in hell am I talking about that."

'But it's important. It'll help determine fertility and some other stuff my grandparents tried to explain to me when I said I was bi.'

"Oh yeah. I remember the pictures you showed me of them. My great grandpas were like us, human and fennec."

"Grandpas?"

"Yep, gay also."

'Just text me how many times if you don't want to say it.'

"No, dad, it's not just that. Stop."

'Stop what?'

"Stop stroking your ears, tell me what's wrong?" At some point during the talk, Greg had taken to playing with his ears. He pulled it down and was stroking it, much like when a girl plays with her hair.

'I need something to do with my hands, and doing this is the only thing keeping me from breaking down.'

'Greg we talked about this, you knew it would happen eventually.'

"What's wrong?" Clint asked.

'Greg's taking the whole Phil growing up thing a little hard. I'm just better at dealing with it, and I know we'll still have our little kit.'

"I. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were so upset about it."

'You never want your baby to grow up, but we are so, happy that you found someone like Clint.'

"Thank you, mom. Well the whole thing about the fertility and stuff, we've decided that we just want to let nature take its course."

"We're just gonna let what happens happen."

'Oh, so, but I have nothing else to talk about now.' Greg smiled. 'Then I guess that's all, call whenever you feel up to it, have fun.'

'Talk to you later Phillit, Clint.'

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

Phil waited till the screen went black to turn off the laptop and close it. Without a word, he got up and went to the bedroom. Clint called after him but was ignored, he followed after him. Phil crawled under the covers, pulling them over his head, and curling up into as tight a ball as he could without changing.

Clint crawled in behind him. Wrapping his arms around the slightly shaking figure. "Phil, talk to me?" Phil turned and locked his arms around Clint like a vice like grip. "Why. Didn't he ever, say anything, to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"He never tells me how he feels. I'm bonding, his heart is breaking. Does he think I'm going to change?"

"Your dad just doesn't want to give up his only son. His only son that's also a fox."

"But then why didn't he just say that to me?"

"He wants you to be happy, doesn't want to interfere with your life I guess." Clint got one hand away to send a text to Phil's parents.  
«I'm calling you guys back when you pick up, don't say anything just listen.»

"Texting Natasha?"

"Yeah, telling her we won't be coming back down." It wasn't really a lie, he was texting that to Natasha at the moment. Clint called Phil's parents next. "Like I was saying maybe he just doesn't want to mess with your life."

"But he's my dad, why wouldn't he tell me that he's upset with me bonding."

Clint shuffled down so they were face to face. "He does want you to bond, it's a dad giving up his only child, with a mom's emotions. He's happy for you."

"But he's not happy."

Clint placed the phone to Phil's ear. 'I am happy. I don't know, I guess I just think you don't need me and your mom anymore.'

"I'll always need you and you know that. Who did Clint call when I was feeling insecure?"

'Us, but you're almost bonded, he knows what to do now.'

"This bond isn't going to be much different than we already were. We already know what the other's thinking, how they feel, we do now and we did then. And he still called you guys."

'For someone so emotional, your father's not very good at emotions. He loves you with all his heart, and now he has to share you. He's jealous I think.'

'I'm not jealous. Okay, just a little bit. I just, I don't know.'

'This is what being a parent is like, Greg. You have to let them go at some point.'

"But you're not letting me go, I'll always need you." Phil broke off with a sniff, his voice was tight. Tears ran from his eyes, he tried to take a deep breath but a whimper came out on the exhale. He pressed his face into Clint's chest.

'Phillip? Kit, come on, talk to me. Don't cry, I'm sorry. Clint?'

"Yes sir."

'Where are you, we're coming, now.'

"Avengers Tower."

'We'll be there, see you later sweetie.'

"Bye Julie. Phil your parents are coming."

"What?"

"Your parents are coming."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"No."

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Yep, here's another text. Me and his mother may have forgotten that for the last two or three days of the bond we have to be there."

"Did he say why?"

"Just did. It's called 'Bond Reassignment.' The bond has to redistribute to make space for another person. If someone who's bonding is close to their parents and the parents aren't there, the soul doesn't know how much goes to one person."

"What'll happen if they're not here?"

"I just asked him. He said, I don't know."

"What does he mean he doesn't know?"

"I guess it's never happened before."

Phil sighed, dropping his head to Clint's chest with a quiet thump. "I don't care anymore, I have a headache."

Clint curled a hand around the back of Phil's neck, stroking with his thumb. Phil nuzzled Clint's chest, lacing the fingers of Clint's free hand with his. Suddenly the pain of the headache he endured five days ago came back full force.

He gasped, clutching Clint's hand like it was going to make the pain go away if he squeezed hard enough. Clint hissed at the vice grip. "I think the bond's redoing itself, it feels like when it started the first day." He grunted through tightly clenched teeth.

Clint scrambled, turning Phil on his side. He pulled the fox's back to his chest. "Breath with me, okay?"

Phil nodded, but turned himself around as tears were forced from his eyes by the intense pain. He tucked himself back into Clint's chest, and curled up. Clint held him close and tight, that was all he could do until Phil's parents got here.

\---___---___---

Julie laid a gentle hand on Greg's bouncing leg for the third time now. It's been ten minutes since they last texted Clint. Greg looked at her with concerned eyes, but stopped his leg. He instead opted for pulling on his ears. "I can't remember what happens if we're not there."

"I'm the one who went through it, but I can't remember either. Calm down."

The parents sat and thought, but the answer was as plain as day. "The headache, Greg. If the bond is shifting because its already been locked onto someone and is trying to add another person, the headache is going to come back."

"I'm such a terrible parent." Phil shot of a text to Clint, asking what was happening, while telling the junior agent to speed up.

\---___---___---

Clint's phone vibrated again, Phil whimpered and pressed closer. "Shh, shh. It's okay." He rubbed Phil's back and checked his phone. He told Greg that Phil was going through the headache. The response he got from Greg was unexpected.

'We're almost there, I can see the tower.'

"But you guys live 2 hours away."

'Called in a favor from shield, we just landed. See you on the roof.'

Clint hauled Phil up with him, carrying him to the elevator. "Your parents are here." Phil tightened his arms and legs around Clint. He was breathing hard, and was lightheaded. The pain was slowly diminishing.

When he felt the elevator going up, he wasn't surprised. His parents still collaborated with shield, and usually had somewhat free reign when they came. Sure enough the sound of the helicarrier grew louder as they went up. He was carried outside by Clint, and set on his feet.

Phil leaned on Clint, but turned to watch his parents step out of the carrier. A tired smile spread across his features as they ran towards him. They weren't that old. Arms wrapped around Phil tightly.

Clint stepped back to watch as the family shared a hug of relief. He stepped back again, slipping back inside to let them have their moment. He's had Phil all to himself for the past four days, his parents can have him for the last three.

Phil sniffed, nose stuffy from crying. His mom pulled back to look at him. "Oh dear, your eyes are going to get all red and puffy, just like mine when eye cry." Phil smiled.

"I'm sorry, Phil."

"What, why?"

"For acting like a jealous child, and for forgetting about this."

"Greg, stop beating yourself up for it. I forgot too, and I'm the one who went through it."

Greg's head was down on his wife's shoulder, ears sagging, and tail ceasing movement. Phil put a hand on his shoulder. "Dad. You can't help it, you're a forgetful child. I accepted that long ago."

"But to be jealous over this. I should be happy for you. And I am."

"That's not your fault either. You guys were all I had, my soul was locked on to both of you. Now you have to share me after all these years. I'd be jealous too if I were in your place."

The foxes shared a smile, and a tight hug. Julie then realized something was wrong. "Where's Clint?"

Phil let go of his father to look around, and sighed. "He probably went back inside. Thinks I need to be alone with you guys for the last few days. Let's go find him."

Julie hooked her arm with her son's, and took her husbands hand. Phil led them inside to look for Clint. He wasn't in their apartment, and he wasn't in any other places on their floor. They stepped into the elevator. "So helicarrier?" He looked to his mom.

She smiled. "Called Nick. Wouldn't let me or your dad fly it, so a junior agent was assigned to us. Sweet girl."

"Does she know your names?"

"I didn't get to tell her, because your mother hit me when I tried." Greg pouted in the corner of the elevator. "Well dad, only three people, besides you guys, know I'm a Shifter, or a Fennec Fox."

"Oh. Sorry. But what about the team then?"

"I'm not going to ask you to put away your ears and tail, just because I have a reputation. It's time to let them know."

They stepped out of the elevator into the common area. Everyone was there, watching movies for Steve and Thor. Clint was sprawled in the armchair he was usually in, and looked at them with a smile.

Natasha looked back and nodded. They had met her a couple times on the shield base when she was in Phil's office. The parents nodded back. Julie unhooked her arm from Phil's, but kept hold of Greg's hand.

Phil led them forward, finally catching everyone else's attention. Thor looked at Greg, and then smiled at Phil, not making a big scene. Steve, Bruce, and Tony looked curious. But it was Tony who spoke first.

"Agent Agent, who are these people in the team's tower?"

"Avengers. These are my parents. Parents, these are the avengers."

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait a minute. These are your parents?" Tony asked, and Phil nodded. "That guys got ears."

Julie tapped Clint's shoulder, asking him to help get some stuff they left in the helicarrier. "'That guy' is my father, and you will respect him Stark."

"Okay, yeah, but. Ears?" Phil sighed, letting his own ears and tail extend. "I am a Fennec Fox, as well as my dad, my mom is human."

"Fennec Fox? But you're nothing like them." Bruce said.

"Yes, I know that's how you see me, but I actually do act like them a lot. I just felt like if you knew what I really am, no one would take me seriously." Greg through an arm over Phil's shoulder.

"Agent Coulson, your the most important person in shield, and the avengers. You've already set a reputation for yourself, that's not going to change just because of what your other half is."

"Thank you Captain. And Thor, I assume you already knew, or had suspicions."

"Indeed I did. But I did not ask Heimdall, for I thought it would be rude to do so. I did ask Natasha, but she told me to ask you myself. I do not need to anymore, but I have one question."

"Fire away."

"You are bonding yes?" Phil nodded. "That is why your parents have shown up." He nodded again, and Thor smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Thor. I'm sure the rest of you know about bonding, and what it is. Captain, any questions?"

"Oh no, we knew about this in my days, I know what's going on." He smiled at Phil, and went back to watching the movie. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Coulson."

"You too, Natasha." Greg was being quiet, not wanting to embarrass Phil anymore than he was already. He looked at Tony who still seemed kind of surprised, and then Bruce who had already accepted the news.

"Stark, please get your questions out of the way now. You probably won't see the four of us again."

"No, no. Have fun bonding, I'm still just surprised."

"Good. Dad, let's go." Greg turned with his son, heading back to the elevator and upstairs. Clint and Julie had already headed back up, probably to get the bags. "I'm proud of you, and thank you."

"For what?"

"You outed yourself just because you didn't want me to be uncomfortable."

"Well, I can always hide from them. But you've always walked around with your ears and tail out. I don't want you to force yourself to put them away when you clearly don't like to."

Greg pulled Phil into a tight hug. "You're the best kit ever."

"I'm not a kit anymore." Phil hugged his dad back just as tight.

"You'll always be me and your mother's kit."

\---___---___---

Clint and had put the luggage in a spare apartment across the hall from he and Phil's own. Julie said they planned to stay for a week or two, since they had the clothes for it. "Oh my." He heard Julie say, and rushed out of his own shared apartment, to see what was up.

Phil had his ears and tail extended. "H triple F." He said. "Half Fennec Fox Form?" Julie looked at him with a knowing smile. "Ma'am. You are a genius."

"How'd it go?" Clint asked when Phil latched onto his side. "Honestly. Not how either of us really expected. You're right about them accepting me, but no one asked anything."

"Tony didn't pester you?"

"Surprisingly, no."

Greg and Julie were having their own little discussion. And looked to them when they wet done. "So the difference with this part of the bond is that you don't have to be with us constantly. Just being in the same building is fine. But I would like to play, just a couple times while we're here?"

"Don't do that baby fennec wanting something face. I wasn't going to say no. Want to go a round before you guys go to bed?"

"Can I Julie?"

"Clint and I are coming with you guys."

Greg nodded enthusiastically. Switching to full fox form along with Phil. The foxes stared at each other for a moment, then trotted together to the elevator. They sat and waited for their lovers to push the buttons for them.

They rushed inside as soon as the doors opened. Clint squatted down to Phil. "Are you okay with the team seeing you like this?" Phil chirped, and rubbed his head against Clint's cheek. Clint smiled kissing the top of Phil's head with a smile.

He pushed the button to the common floor and the two foxes started tuning around in circles after each other. Clint looked to Julie. "How was your flight ma'am?"

"Oh the flight was fine, but you've never been in the same room as Greg while he's nervous. He doesn't really like plains, and he was worried about Phil."

They shared a laugh. "I'm glad you guys are here. Phil would've never told anyone if it weren't for you coming." Clint tracked Phil running around and through their legs with his eyes.

"He's afraid to lose people he's formed a friendship with. Didn't have a lot of friends as a kid, got made fun of a lot."

"What for?"

"Anything. He was just that kid that people picked on for no reason. But the one with the whole fennec thing." She shook her head. "That one always made him cry."

"Because he doesn't act like what he is?"

Julie nodded. "To some Shifters, not acting like your counterpart is kind of like you're ashamed of it."

"But. That's why it's called a counterpart. It's the other side of you. Acting like a fennec all the time isn't really ideal."

"Exactly. But it's hard explaining that to children who act like their counterparts. Phil does act like a fennec fox, but when it comes to work he's more serious. Have you ever seen a fennec fox work?"

Clint smiled kind of proudly. "Can dig up to 20 feet in one night."

Julie nodded smugly, watching as the two foxes launched out of the elevator when the door opened. "Who do you think is going to win this time?" She asked.

"Hard to say. Phil might be showing off since the avengers just found out and all."

They sat on the couch together to watch the little foxes chase each other, Greg chasing Phil. Tony watched for a while, only asking when the first of many screeches sounded when Phil tackled Greg. "Are they fighting?" Just then Greg bit Phil's tail, just hard enough to distract him not hurt him.

"No, no. They're just playing." Julie answered him. He kind of just left it there to watch the playing instead. "Who's who?"

"Phil's dad is the white one, Phil is the tan one." Clint provided that time.

Phil ran back around to Clint, dropping to his side and wagging his tail between his legs. This being the position of a threatened fennec, his dad stopped. Greg stepped closer slowly, little whines coming from him. Phil waited till his dad got close, then pounced on him.

They tumbled around, Greg scrambled from the tangle and jumped on the couch. Hiding behind Julie, and barking. Phil jumped up after him jumping over him over and over. "Coulson acts like this?"

"He can still kick your ass, Stark. Sorry Julie."

Julie patted Clint's arm, accepting the apology for cursing. She went back to discussing her time in shield with Natasha. They were scary together. Julie being the best female agent in shield history, and Natasha right behind her.

Greg pinned Phil down for a while, then plopped in Clint's lap. Phil placed his two front paws on Clint's thigh, barking at his dad. Greg swatted at his nose, and Phil jumped him. The 'fight' proceeded in Clint's lap till he could figure who ends where. Clint grabbed the scruff of Phil and Greg's necks, pulling them up and away from each other.

Dangling in the air, the two fixes still swatted at each other. Paws flailing, mouths snapping playfully, and continuous high pitched barks coming from them. Greg stopped first, tuckering out before Phil, and going limp. Phil got the hint and stopped struggling.

Greg's eyes drifted closed, falling asleep in the air. Clint called Julie's name, handing her her sleeping husband. Phil curled up in Clint's arms, probably exhausted from playing, and the earlier headache. "They really play like that?"

Clint nodded at Tony's question, he expected Steve to be asking all the questions. Natasha had texted him about Thor already. "Every once in a while, yeah. I'm headed up." Holding Phil close to his chest, Clint went back up to their floor.

He placed Phil on a pillow, and showered quickly. When he came back out, Phil had woken up, and was walking to the edge of the bed to jump down, but stopped when he saw Clint. He stepped back to the middle of the bed, and jumped up and down, like he was on a trampoline, making little barking sounds.

Clint smiled, crawling under the covers, and pulling the little fox against his chest. Phil curled up, tucking his head under Clint's chin with a purr.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to do a long chapter, so the next chapter will be set in the same day as this one.

He wasn't dreaming, but there was a feeling, or a voice that was telling him Phil was up. Shifting weight, and the sheets rustling woke Clint. He cracked open an eye to see Phil in H triple F. "Why do I never feel you changing forms?" He mumbled.

"Because that's my secret." Phil kissed Clint on the cheek, as he reached over the man to grab his glasses.

"You jump off the bed, change forms, and I wake up when you're crawling back in. But you play it off like you're just waking up."

"If you knew, why'd you ask?"

Clint chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. Phil brought a finger to his lips, stopping him in place. "Morning breath."

"Aw, Phil. You don't love me."

Phil placed a hand on Clint's cheek and pouted slightly. "Aw, Clint. I do love you. But not your morning breath."

"I'm not the only one with morning breath."

"Exactly. So I'm not combining those two problems, it's gross. Come on. Shower, then we check on my parents."

Clint pulled himself out of bed, following after Phil to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth first, then climbed into the shower together. Clint was washing his hair, and turned to watch as Phil laid his ears flat to scrub part of his hair. They popped back up so he could scrub them too.

Clint watched the fox reach behind himself to grab his tail. He smirked. "I could've done that for you."

"No you couldn't have. You would've tried to make me horny, like you usually do when you touch my tail." Phil leaned in to give Clint the kiss he wanted earlier, and switched their places to wash the shampoo out.

Clint chuckled, kissing the side of Phil's neck, then stepping out. He dried himself off quickly, holding a towel open for when Phil came out. He wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him close. "Noticed how cold I got one time." Phil grumbled, but still snuggled in close.

"One time? You're always cold when your ears are out."

"Yeah, yeah." Phil stood keeping the towel wrapped around him while Clint dried his hair and ears. Reluctantly he let go of the warmth to dry himself properly, taking some extra care to make sure his tail and ears were as dry as he could get them.

Phil pulled on a pair of jeans, and a thin, kind of baggy sweater. He worked his tail through the hole in his pants while Clint slipped on purple boxer briefs and a black tank top. "I'm gonna go see if my parents need anything."

Clint scratched behind Phil's ear. "I'll put on pants if you need me."

"But what if I need you in a different way?"

"Dirty jokes, Phil? What have I done to you?"

"So much." Phil walked across the hall to knock on his parents' door, leaving the door to his own open. His mom opened the door with Greg in her arms. She gave Phil a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?"

"Great, how about you and dad?" Greg reached out to Phil with a paw, Julie handed him over to his son. "We slept great, dear." Phil took his dad in his arms for a hug. Greg rubbed his head against his son's cheek, then looked over his shoulder.

Phil looked over his shoulder to see what his dad was confused about. Clint was in the middle of his kind of workout that he only did when he was on vacation for a while. He was doing a handstand, straight as a board. "Mom, dad is staring at Clint again."

"Usually moms are the ones to look at their children's spouses, but. Your father has his moments."

"Well when you first met him you did squeeze his arm, every chance you got."

"And I always had a chance."

They laughed at the memory, and Greg took the opportunity to squirm out of Phil's hold. He ran into his son's apartment, then trotted up to Clint, still in the middle of a handstand.

"Dad, no."

"Greg." The little fox looked back at Julie, then kept moving forward. He stopped a foot away from Clint, and sat. Phil, and Julie went to retrieve Greg. Clint looked over at the fox watching him. "Good morning, Greg. Phil. Your dad is watching me again. Did I do something?"

As Clint was coming down from his handstand, Greg jumped into him. Pushing into the man's side and throwing him off balance. Clint didn't have time to fix himself, and fell on his side.

"Dad!?" "Greg!?"

Clint grabbed Greg from jumping up and down on his stomach. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing. Greg's having one of his 'moments'."

Julie walked over to pick up her husband. "What moment?"

"Sometimes dad has his gay moments, or his playful moments."

Phil helped Clint stand. "Mom, do you need to do any shopping or anything?"

"Oh, no. Natasha went for me last night. I told her I'd go in the morning but she insisted. Sweet girl."

"Really? I asked her to grab me a beer because she was already getting one, and she told me to get one myself." Clint pouted.

"Well my parents do have to stay in the same building as us, and we were asleep."

"Still not fair."

Julie chuckled. "I'm going to scold your father, have a nice day."

"You too, Julie."

After Phil's mom was gone, and the door was closed, Clint looked at Phil. "Moments?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah. He's bi, and acts like a child. So sometimes he's really playful, sometimes he acts gayer than usual, sometimes he does both. Right now he's probably going to change back, get scolded, and then he and my mom are going to talk about guys they think are hot."

"Your mom's okay with that?"

Phil nodded. "They do that once a week."

"Your parents are weird, Phil."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't offend anyone with the whole gay moment thing. I actually do have a guy friend that's bi, and he has times when he just talks about guys constantly. He literally calls them his 'moments'. Again if you're still offended, I'm deeply sorry


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's turn for the quasi-heat. Just smut.

Clint was lounging on the couch, still in nothing but underwear and a tank top. He yawned, stretching out, and flipping into his belly with closed eyes. His mind was about to slip into the unconscious state of sleep, but instead was overtaken by images of Phil, and lust. Clint's eyes shot open.

Phil was leaning over the counter, drinking a cup of coffee and eating mini donuts (of course). He had his eyes closed with content, tail wagging slowly, and almost didn't notice Clint coming in. What he did notice, was the hard on pressing between his cheeks when Clint leaned into him.

He was going to turn his head, but Clint's teeth connected with the side of his neck. Phil let out a breath, bracing his hands on the counter to stand up straight. Clint went with him, cock still pressing into him, starting to grind.

"What's the occasion?" Phil panted, heat starting to build in his groin.

Clint stopped biting Phil's neck to answer his question. "Same thing that you went through two days ago." He grunted. His head was already hazy even though he barely did anything.

"Random lust thing?"

Clint nodded, nipping a trail up Phil's neck to the soft skin behind his ear. "Okay. Let's go to the bedroom." Phil's voice had gone breathy, and he gasped when Clint pressed more firmly against him. Pushing his hardening member into the edge of the counter.

Clint switched to the other side of Phil's neck, grinding harder into Phil. Rough fabric of his underwear, and Phil's jeans, destroying the chance of any more coherent thoughts. He reached around Phil's waist, palming the now hard cock through the pants.

Phil moaned softly, arching his back. Clothed chest against the countertop, ass pushed back to be cradled by Clint's hips. Clint groaned, putting one hand to Phil's cheek to turn his head. He leaned forward to meet somewhat sticky lips in a heated kiss.

Phil's lips were sticky with coffee. Clint licked over the bottom one, slipping his tongue inside slowly. The mix of coffee and powdered donuts sending a jolt of pleasure straight to Clint's crotch. Phil craned to deepen the kiss, moaning when the hand fondling him squeezed slightly.

Clint set the lube he got from the bedroom on the counter. Using his now free hand to grip himself. He rubbed, and stroked, groping with both hands. One on Phil, one on himself.

Phil dropped his head down, whimpering. His hips pushed back against Clint's, ready for more. He reached down with one hand, pushing Clint's away to undo his pants. Clint eased up, pulling back to stand straight. He watched Phil's other hand come down, and his hips wiggle, working the pants and underwear down to his knees.

Clint helped pull Phil's tail out without hurting him. Taking the opportunity to squeeze the base of it. Phil cried out, bucking his hips, then shuddering. He turned his head to the side, looking at Clint from the corner of his eye, through the side of his glasses.

Just noticing the glasses for the first time, Clint's vision blurred for a second with lust, and he moaned. Leaning in to capture Phil's lips in another deep kiss. Phil moaned and whimpered as Clint's hand gripped him again. Stroking him to full hardness. He broke away with a gasp to breathe.

Clint panted, leaning down again to nip at Phil's blushing ears. Phil's fox ears twitched, laying back flat against his head as he keened. Clint moaned and cursed, grabbing the lube.

He liberally coated his fingers. Rubbing the slick pad of one digit over Phil's hole. Phil waited, hole twitching, and pulsing in anticipation. He willed himself to stay still, rushing Clint now would just make him tease Phil.

Clint rubbed and prodded for a while, till he decided to slowly work his finger into Phil. Passed the tight ring. Slowly, not stopping till it was in to the last knuckle. Tight heat encased his finger, making him shudder at the thought if being inside that.

Phil was letting out quiet little pants. He canted his hips back, but stayed in place. His own fingers clenching and unclenching as the slick digit worked him open. He felt Clint pull it out to add a little more lube, and slide two fingers back in. A chocked off whimper left Phil's mouth as his prostate was grazed.

Clint watched as the black tip of Phil's tail started to flick. He brushed against Phil's prostate again, and the tail gave another sharp flick. Clint tried it again. Phil's tail was a clear giveaway of if he was touching the bundle of nerves.

He scissored his fingers as he bent down to nibble Phil's ear. Phil was trying to find a way to distract himself so he didn't try to rush, but the slick slide of Clint's fingers, and the sound it made, shot bolts of pleasure straight to his cock.

Phil's breath hitched, and Clint nipped his ear again. He ran his free hand up Phil's side, and husked into his ear. "Foxy."

Phil keened. Clint's voice thick and raspy with lust, cutting through his attempts at staying calm. "Yes?"

"You have to breathe."

Phil let out a whine and nodded. "Please. Hurry up."

Clint kissed Phil's cheek, working his fingers a little faster, rubbing them over Phil's prostate repeatedly. Phil moaned softly, pushing back onto Clint's hand. When he started panting, and bucking his hips, Clint pulled away.

Phil whined again, looking back at Clint. His lips were caught in a soft, but deep kiss, kind of calming him down. Clint grabbed the lube again to coat his aching cock. He stroked himself a few times, then positioned the head against Phil's hole.

Phil felt the heat of Clint's dick behind him. He moaned into the kiss, reaching down with one hand to hold himself. He smeared his precum over the head of his cock as Clint pushed in.

Clint pushed forward slowly, spreading Phil open. Letting out a breath, and moaning at the tight heat sucking him in. He pulled back to watch himself sink inside of Phil. Phil clenched his eyes tight, savoring the way Clint filled him completely.

The sweet burn, and pressure, making his knees go a little weak. He must've dropped a little, because Clint's arm circled his waist, pulling him closer. Clint stopped the last few inches, then thrust in all at once. Phil's moaning gasp was a good sign.

Phil pushed himself up, bracing himself with one hand. The other still gripping himself. Clint took a moment to let Phil settle. Then started thrusting. Slowly he pulled out, and sank back in fast and hard. The head of his cock catching against the rim of Phil's entrance on every pull out.

Phil groaned, stroking himself with the pace of Clint's thrusts. Clint shifted his angle, cock now hitting Phil's prostate every time. Phil dropped his chest back to the counter. He bit his lip as Clint rammed into the bundle of pleasure. His change in position allowed Clint to thrust deeper.

Clint pushed in hard, as deep as he could, and stopped for a while. Just rolling his hips, grinding his cock into Phil. He gripped one of Phil's hips, starting to thrust again. He didn't start slow this time, immediately pounding into the man bent at the waist.

Phil cried out a couple times, trying to curl his tail around Clint's wrist. His success calmed him down a little from his frantic state. But he felt like he was going to overheat. "Hot." He whispered.

Clint leaned down, pace still unrelenting. "What was that, foxy?"

"Hot. I'm hot." He panted.

Clint then remembered, Phil's ears were pressed down against his head, stopping some of the heat from escaping like normal. And that Phil still had his sweater. Phil felt cool air send chills up his spine as Clint rucked up his sweater. He stopped stroking himself to pull it off the rest of the way.

While he was doing that, Clint took over stroking him. Rough callouses rubbing against the slick cock. Phil whined, putting his hand over Clint's to twine their fingers together. Together they stroked him to the pace of Clint's thrust. Hard and fast.

Clint pulled his wrist from Phil's tail to pinch and tease the fox's nipples. A jolt of pleasure shot through Phil, but still needed to secure himself a little more. He laid his tail up against Clint's stomach, letting it sway back and forth. Slow pace contrasting with the way they were going at it.

After that, it was all pleasure. Clint's onslaught of hard thrust against his prostate, the fast rough strokes, and the hand teasing his nipples, had Phil reeling. The sounds coming from Phil, were pushing Clint closer to the edge. The tight, hot muscle surrounding his cock spasmed.

Phil rocked into he and Clint's hold, and back onto Clint. He was incredibly worn out from how hot he was earlier, and his orgasm was expected, but it still rocked him to the core. He stood straight to drop his head back on Clint's shoulder. Their hands kept stroking as come shot out of him.

Clint cursed, mouthing at Phil's neck as he emptied his load inside the man. He had pushed himself as deep as he could go. His own climax was ripped from the soles of his feet. The hand on Phil's chest cane down to pull his hips back.

Clint started thrusting, milking himself inside of Phil. Phil moaned at the aftershock running over him in waves. Clint pulled out just in time, because Phil was starting to get uncomfortable.

Clint, as always, caught his breath first. "You okay?"

Phil's ears rose slowly and he turned his head, not wanting to move his lower regions. He smiled tiredly, accepting the soft kiss Clint offered him. They took in each other's features when they pulled away.

Clint's hair was damped down, and his lips were kind of red. Phil's hair was also damp, but was pointed in different directions in the back where his ears had ruffled the locks. His lips were more red and slightly swollen from biting them. He pecked Clint's lips one last time before finally saying something.

"You're cleaning the counter."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of sad that I'm done with this fic. But at the same time, now I can work on some other ideas I have.

Clint didn't complain about having to clean up since it was his idea. Phil was taking off his pants and notice his underwear was covered in precum. He sighed looking at Clint. "Why do you insist on ruining my underwear this week?"

"What?"

"I leaked all over my underwear, because of you."

"So that's what, the fourth time I've made you do that?" Clint smirked at Phil.

Phil playfully punched Clint in the arm. After a quick nap they spent the rest of the day with Phil's parents. All four of them talking about hot guys like they were teenaged girls. Yep.

After hanging out for the day, Greg started to drift asleep in the middle of his sentences. Clint and Phil excused themselves for the night. They were sleeping peacefully when, at midnight, they both woke up with that lust filled haze they went through. But this time it was both of them at the same time.

\---___---___---

Clint woke up with a giggle. Phil was wiggling his trapped tail, trying to pull it from between them. Clint pulled back to let the furry appendage go. Phil turned with a smile, hugging Clint's midsection. Clint smiled back, cupping the back of Phil's head with one hand, and resting the other on the fennec's hip.

"Guess what today is." Phil said.

"What?"

"It's the last day of our bond."

"Dammit. We have to go back to work now."

Phil huffed out a laugh, pressing his face into Clint's neck. "My dad wants to talk to us about how to 'control' the bond."

"More. Learning." Clint groaned, kissing Phil's fox ear. "I think we should learn it now, so we can practice the rest of the day. Is he awake right now?"

Phil shrugged. "Hand me my phone. I'll check."

"We could just ask-"

"Jarvis scares him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. The guy who worked in R&D for Shield, and married a woman who's got a scarier reputation than Natasha, is afraid of an A.I." Phil rolled his eyes, shooting off a text to his dad.

"But Jarvis is a sweetheart."

"Try telling him that. Yeah he's up, let's go." Phil looked over his shoulder from where he was changing to point at Clint. "You, cover up, please. I don't need both my parents ogling my boyfriend like they did when they first met you."

"I can't believe they still haven't gotten over that."

"Well, your hot." Phil shrugged, waiting for Clint to finish changing. He had on one of his looser hoodies, and baggie sweats. The two made their way over to Phil's parents' across the hall.

Julie answered the door looking Clint up and down, then looking at Phil. "You made him dress like this on purpose."

"You guys stare."

"Your dad's going to be just as disappointed as I am."

"Aw, no fair." Greg whined.

"I told you."

Phil rolled his eyes. "You guys are married, to each other."

"Doesn't mean we can't still think people are hot or not. We know we're the only ones that can handle each other." Julie argued.

Phil opened his mouth to argue back, but he had nothing so he closed it. Julie smiled at her son sweetly, and stepped aside to let them in.

Greg laid his head in Julie's lap, letting her scratch his ears, tail wagging happily. "Controlling the bond. Is not hard really, it kind of does it for you. If your lover is happy, or content, you don't really feel anything. But if they're frustrated, sad, tired, angry, thinking about you, or other stuff like that. You get this nagging feeling in the back of your mind, and sometimes when you can't do anything about, it makes you want to fucking pinch someone."

Phil's eyes widened slightly. Greg's only ever been so annoyed when Phil came home crying because his first boyfriend broke up with him in the middle of the hall before first period. God he wanted to destroy that kid for braking his son's heart.

"Dad?"

"It's just, when your lover feels a certain way, you feel that way, just not as intense. It's not something that'll completely ruin your day, and distract you. But, it just makes you want to be with them a lot more than normal."

"Sometimes when I wanted to check on your father while I was on a mission, I just thought, 'how is Greg doing?' I'd just stop for a moment to get his feelings. He was sad, but happy a lot when I was away."

"Well I was sad you weren't here, but I had Phil with me." Greg smiled.

Phil shook his head at his dad with a grin. "So we just get used to it?"

"That's why I had to ask myself if your dad was crying or not."

"Hey."

"You do cry a lot, sir."

"Now Clint's ganging up on me. Please don't call me 'sir' it makes me feel old."

Phil just looked at his dad, then to his mom. "The sad thing is, I know he's serious."

"If I can still run, I'm not old."

Clint nodded along with Julie. "The only downside to your lover knowing how you feel, is that it's hard to propose. If you're nervous, they pick up on it, and since you're both as smart as my wife, you'll figure it out."

"We won't be nervous if the time comes." Clint smiled, taking Phil's hand in his.

Phil leaned into him. "Is there anything else we have to know?"

"Not that I can think of. But then again, I forget stuff. I'll let you know if I remember anything."

"Thank you guys." Phil kissed his mom on the cheek, his dad stared at him with warm expecting brown eyes. Phil stared blankly back before walking away. "Have a nice day dad."

"That's just wrong."

Later that night Clint woke up after eleven. He checked his phone, 11:58. He shook the man on top of him. Phil bolted up right in Clint's lap, ready for whatever situation. "What is it?"

Clint ran his hand up and down Phil's side. "Shh shh. Nothing's wrong." He smiled watching the last two minutes on his phone count down. As soon as the time struck twelve, he pulled Phil down for a kiss. Lips pressed softly together, warmth spreading from their hearts, to their heads.

Phil pulled back with a goofy smile that matched Clint's, hands cradling the man's face. "Did you feel that too?"

Clint nodded with a grin, pulling Phil back down for another kiss, and another, and another. He pulled back a little, lips still touching. "Phil. Guess what."

"What?" Phil whispered.

"We're bonded."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything I should do, add, or change. Any feedback is appreciated as always.


End file.
